sonic one-shot fun
by chrizcooz
Summary: Hey people, I'm doing a series of one-shot for the sonic world. There going to be girl-to-girl fun, straight fun, threesome fun,etc. You get the idea. relax, come on in, and read. you will never know when you would found a one-shot you would like. And you can request on that you would like to read. :)
1. night of love

**Hi world, okay so I writing this because I was just thinking that how come no one has made a sonic one-shot series. I mean with all the fighting going on they have to be fucking one other. Right I can't be the only one thinking this! Anyone I will be any kind of one-shot. So if anyone is doing this then please tell me so I can take this down; But only if they are doing this on this site. Anyway I would like to start off with a good old lesbian one-shot between Amy and rouge.**

It was another day another reason why sonic turns Amy down. It was something new every time. "Amy, tails needs my help. Amy, Eggman up to no good," and the list just kept on going. And today it was no different. Amy had gotten dressed up in a dress just for sonic and was on her to his place. She had gotten to his place only to see him leaving. "Hey sonic, would you like to see a movie today?" "Oh Amy, bad timing off to race shadow today I've been blowing him off lately." And he runs off before Amy could say another word.

Today excuse felt different to her, she felt hurt. Like she knew something that she wasn't supposed to knew. She felt like she had to follow him. He didn't take his extreme gear with him and she knew it was the only she could keep up with him.

About 15 minutes of running and riding she found Sonic with Sally! She couldn't believe her eyes. "Hey Sally I had to take the long way here. I thought someone was following me." Sally walked up to Sonic and they start making-out. Amy had seen enough, she got back on sonic board and left back to her place.

When she got back she broke Sonic board and set it on fire. But she still didn't feel any better. So she got undress and went to take a hot bubble bath. When she gotten in her bath she begin to cry. Not only did the man she loved lie to her, he was seeing someone else. She kept crying and crying until a voice rang out in her ears. "Well what got you so upset pinky?" Pinky, there only one person who calls Amy rose that. And that was Rouge the bat. "Rouge what are you doing here?" "Well there was a chaos emerald around here and I was looking for it when I heard you crying your eyes out. So I thought I would come in and she how you're doing."

After Amy told rouge everything she begin to cry again. "I know just what you need. You my friend need some love..." Rouge started to get undress. "...and since sonic won't give you that love I will." Rouge had got into the tub. "One kiss, after that if you don't to do this than I'll stop and leave."

Rouge leans in closer and closer to Amy, and then there lips touch and Amy world is turned upside right again. With that one kiss Amy felt that she had gotten love her whole life. "Well Amy?" "I think… I need your loving rouge." Rouge moved close to Amy ear and started to blow on it. "Tell me where you need my love and I give it there." Amy moved her neck to the side and Rouge started to blow on it, then kiss, then bite. "Let get you on a bed Amy."

Rouge picked Amy up and carried her to the bed. She lower her attention to Amy full harden breast. "Which one can I play with Amy?" Amy had been taken back by the questions for a second and then bounced back. "The right one" Rouge had no idea that Amy might that one a deeper level but rouge went to the right one and started to rub the full breast lightly.

"You have two options, I can do the rest of this slowly and with love or I can do it hard and fast with love." Amy had looked at rouge; she was giving Amy all the control right now. "You know which one I need right now." Rouge did know, she needed to make sure before going any lower. She started to pull on nipple slowly, after she let them going she suck on the right one slowly and rubs the left slowly.

Everything that was going to happen was going to happen slowly. Not because it had to be slow, but that because Amy needed love and a lot of it. Rouge switched sides and earned a moan out of Amy. "Good, now I can start moving lower."

She moved to Amy mid-section and started to lick it. Up and down, until it was covered with her salvia. "Rouge what was…" rouge had jumped on top of Amy and started to kiss her again. The two lie there make-out. Rouge trying to give Amy all the love she could have tonight, rouge hadn't thought this before, but if Amy needed even more love from her she would come back.

"I have one more stop to go to." Rouge went right to Amy center and gave it a lick. A light moan comes from Amy again.

Rouge just licked and licked, sometime slow or quick. It was moan after for Amy as well. She forgot all about sonic and sally. She just needed rouge and her love tonight and she knew that she would need rouge love again. She was near her point when rouge had stopped. "Why did you stop?" Rouge would normally tell the girl she sleeps with that you have to go down on me, but not Amy.

"You know how this needs to ends Amy." Rouge went to Amy's face and started kissing her. Rouge moved her hand to Amy center and stuck two fingers inside of her. The two remained like that for a minute kissing and rouge hands giving her love. "it okay Amy let your love out for me, I'll take it and hold on to you." Rouge added a third finger and that was it for Amy. She let all of her 'love' out for Rouge.

"Wow, thank you rouge." But rouge wasn't done yet, just like Amy wanted some love for Rouge, Rouge wanted love form Amy. "We aren't done yet; both of us want each other love is to…" Rouge lowers her center on top of Amy and started to grind. Both girls soon found themselves lost in a dream.

A dream where only they live, with one other and there love. "Rouge, I'm so close" Amy went for her first move of the night and tried to kiss Rouge but Rouge stopped her. "no tonight you lie there and take the love I give you… tonight is all about you." Rouge leans in ad give Amy a much need kiss as they reach that point together. Soon that point is hit. Moan could be heard coming from both girls.

"Go to sleep Amy, don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow." "Rouge I never got to give you my love, can I do that tomorrow." Amy didn't stay up to hear Rouge's answer. But Rouge kept to her word and was there when Amy got up, ready to give and get more love.

For Amy, she forgot all about sonic, and for Rouge she forgot about the chaos emerald. For they were lost… lost in a world of love.

**A/n: okay so was the first one. So a few things, some of the sorties will have more than one part. Like this will have a second part to it. Now Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow will be in every one, not all of them will be in one or even have sex but they will be there. So yea that it I guess. And yes if you would like a story tell and I'll try to make one. So don't forget to review. Can you guys please review i need to know if I should keep working on this or not**


	2. the racing bet

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next one-shot. I would really like it if you would review. Anyway here is tails and wave.**

In the jungle it was noon. That could only mean that tails was racing wave again. They would race in the jungle with their extreme gear. Wave would almost always win. But what she didn't know was that tails lets her win. "Well looks I win again." Wave started her dance that she made when she beat tails three times in a row.

What made today different was that Tails had a plan in his mind. He always wanted to be with Wave. Today he was going to make her fall for him. "How about a rematch than wave?" she was always willing to beat tails. To tell the truth she would only race him because she wanted to be with him. "Sure ready to beat you. But like make it more fun. If I win, I get you gear."

That was the words Tails needed to hear. Now he could begin his plan. "Okay, but if I win you have to suck my member." Wave was taken back by what tails had said. She wanted to be with him. To please him. But she knew that she would win. So she took the bet. "Okay short stuff, you got yourself a deal."

Tails know she would take the bet. They got on the board went back to the starting that they would set up and begin to race. Tails let wave take the lead as he rode her turbo wave. He had built a part that would a give him a major burst that would give him the win.

About half way to the finish line Wave had turned to take a short cut. Just as Tails thought she would. He made that short on the one day that wave didn't show up to race. It goes on and in a loop. About time wave found that out and was able to make it to the finish line. Tails was already their waiting for her.

"I believe someone needs to get undressed and start some sucking." Wave was beat fair and square; at least she thinks she beat fair and square. She got undress and stood naked before Tails. His member got hard at the sight of wave naked form. He pulled out his member and wave walked to him.

I finally get to do this, wave thought as she got on her knees. "How long do I have to do this for?" "Until I cum" wave took Tails in her hands and started to stroke. She wanted to make sure it wouldn't get bigger when she put it in her mouth.

She opened her mouth wide and tails had enough of her moving slow. So he grabbed her head and started to face fuck her. Just for a few second. He let go of her and Wave counted to suck him off. "Ohh Wave that feels good." Wave was as much enjoying herself has Tails was. She moved her hand down to her pussy and started to finger herself.

"Well looks like someone is enjoying themselves." Tails had tried to mock her but instead he only made her wetter. She needed to fuck him now. There was no way she was going to let him leave with fucking her hard. Tails grab her head again and slammed himself down her mouth as he came.

"So that was fun, same time tomorrow wave?" Tails said as he was putting his still hard member away. Wave needed to fuck and she had tails right where she wanted him. She pushed tails down on the floor. "Today is your lucky day; you got me in the mood for some fun." She lined herself over tails member and slammed herself down. He felt better than she could ever dream.

They were in pure heaven. Wave set the pace moving slow at first then, speeding up. Wave was getting closer to her point when Tails flip her over and pulled himself out. Before Wave could ask why, Tails slammed himself back inside her. He kept slamming until she came. "Ohh Tails; I love…" "Not yet Wave" Tails picked wave up and carried back to his place leaving their gear behind. When they got to his place tails dropped wave on his bed and climbed on top of her. He pressed his lips against Wave's and soon they were making-out. Tails pressed his member against wave and started to push in. "Ohh Wave" tails slammed in and started to fuck her slowly.

He knows he would have to fuck him slowly. That was the only way he get the true I love you from Wave. This was the one moment that he would remember forever. "I love you Tails." "I love you too Wave." The two keep like that for a few minute until they reach their point together.

"Ohh Tails, there still one more hole you can play with." Wave said to tails as she waved her ass in the air for him. " I want to make our love real before I take that hole." Wave understood that. That when she realized he outfit was back in the jungle. "Uhh Tails my outfit back in the jungle could you please go get for me, I'll suck you again if you get it for me." Tails went back to jungle to get wave outfit. It took him awhile to found both her outfit and her boards.

When Tails got back to his place, he is shocked to found Amy licking wave center. "Wave, Amy what the!" Amy stopped lick wave and looked at Tails. "Okay you have two options here tails. You can both get mad and question how this happened or you can join us for a threesome." That all Tails needed to hear. Beside me and wave can a moment to ourselves again later. That what went thought tails head.

**A/n: I know, your think, what up with that ending. I wanted on something funny. Oh thought I don't think it was so funny, but an enough to pass. Anyway now I'm going to a poll with some options so you can pick for there. It will be like 3-7 options. Any way you can vote by the poll or by reviewing. Until the next chapter. Okay now the poll is on my profile so go vote!**


	3. chaos emerald mishap

**Okay so third one was a bit of a challenge to write, and you can thank alwaysdoubted for it. Anyway it sonic x shadow x rouge x sally. So sit back and enjoy.**

They all had chaos emeralds. Sonic had one, Sally had one, Shadow had one and so did Rouge. The four of them came together so that they could hide them. So if eggman ever went for an evil plot they could find these four. "Okay they are hidden under a patch of dirt." Sonic told the group. That when it happened.

What they hadn't known was that eggman had hid fake chaos emeralds. Anyone who brought two or more together would be here was sex crazy gas. The four of them would be helpless to it to effects; they would fall into a sex craze zone and fuck anything on site. For shadow it was sally that meet his glaze first, for sonic it was rouge.

The girls saw them the same way. When the smoke had cleared Sally had her outfit ripped off by shadow. The two were making out like two wild animals. Shadow member was hard and ready to fuck her silly. As for sally her center was dripping wet. Even thought she was inexperienced and this would be her first time.

As for sonic and rouge, rouge was on her knees sucking sonic off. She had done it a lot for shadow so she was a pro at it. Within a minute Sonic had come. But that didn't stop Rouge from swallowing all of his cum and going right back to sucking his cock. She was fingering herself and was dripping wet.

Shadow lined himself up. Not needed foreplay to fuck her silly. Shadow slammed himself right into sally popping her cherry. "Ohh shadow it hurts so bad but keep going." Shadow wasn't going to stop. In fact all her words did was made him go faster. Sally flipped them over and started to ride shadow like there was no tomorrow.

Sonic had rouge on her back as he licked her center. "Ohh sonic, that a really good tongue you have." Rouge loved to have foreplay no matter how worked up she was. Sonic dove his tongue as deep inside her as he could. He added two fingers and had her cumming with a few seconds. "Ohh sonic; your work isn't done yet boy."

Sally was close to her point when shadow flipped them back over and started to slam in and out of her. "You don't cum until I cum with you, that how it works when it your first time." Shadow kept up his pace as he came and soon after so did Sally. "Don't pass out on me yet girl, you got an ass and a mouth that to be deflowered as well. Shadow said as me moved to her mouth to ready himself to face fuck her.

"Come on rouge I have to lick your ass to?" sonic was getting upset he wanted to fuck something now. "Do you want into my pussy or not?" rouge was have her fun with sonic. She wanted sonic to fuck her, but she always make her men work for it. Sonic moved to her ass and started to lick. "Don't forget my asshole sonic."

"Ohh fucks yes sally, I'm coming." Shadow was coming for a second time in sally mouth. It took her and minute to figure out how to suck a cock, but when she did she had shadow at the palm of his hand. Shadow pulled out of her mouth and was moving to her ass when sonic opened his mouth to speak "hey shadow save that ass for me, you deflowered two of her three holes, leave that on for me." Shadow only nodded and was lining up to her pussy when sally moved it back to her ass. "fuck sonic, take it." Shadow didn't need to be told twice. He slammed right in.

"okay sonic, you did okay, so you can have my pussy." Rouge said opening her legs to sonic. Sonic was lining up and slammed right into her when sally yelled out. "Ohh fuck shadow it feels so good in my ass!" sonic turned to see shadow fucking sally in her ass. "Come on shadow I said that one was going to be my hole." "She wanted me to fuck it, you don't turn a girl down when she wants her ass fucked." Sonic turned back rouge only to see her pissed off. "Now you have to work your way back to my pussy."

Shadow pumped himself in and out of Sally slowly still taken care of her dispute being in a sex craze daze. "You can go fast Shadow." "Not during your first ass fuck, beside that your pussy just got fucked to, don't want you passing out." Shadow maybe be a bit mean at times, but when it comes to sex, shadow is a man who takes care of that girl. "I'm cumming Shadow!" Sally comes and passes out on shadow.

"Okay sonic, just fuck me." That the first time Rouge let a man fuck her by giving in to her hotness. You too shadow since sally out and your member still hard." Sonic wanted rouge's ass hoping that it would be tight as a virgin's ass. "That fine sonic, it her pussy I'm after anyway." Sonic didn't want shadow to have what he wanted since he didn't get what he wanted. So sonic slammed into rouge pussy before shadow got there. "Fine I guess I have your ass then."

Shadow got behind rouge and slammed into her ass. "God Rouge you're tight, did I ever fuck you back here before." "Nope you just took me first time there right now," sonic wanted to die. He just made a big mistake by giving shadow more asses. "That it I'm out of here, I'll find Amy, I'm sure no one done her ass." And he speeded off before they could say anything. "Ha-ha, thanks for that shadow, he sucked at treating woman during sex." They kept fucking each other until sally woke up again. "Well looks who back up." She got just in time because they both came again and shadow passed out. "Wow that the first time that happen." Sally jumped on rouge and started to lick her pussy.

"Swig you pussy to me so I can do the same." Soon they were having fun 69ing each other. "Ohh Sally. You're so good at this." Rouge and sally come at the same time and rouge was out. "Fuck now it just me and I'm still horny." It was pure luck that sonic had come running back. "Ohh there you are sonic." Sonic pussed sally down back on the floor, keeping her ass held in the sky. "your ass may have been fucked by someone else but I know it thight."

Sally didn't want to be fucked in her again. "wait sonic stop, if your going to fuck me then do my…" it was too late and sonic had started to fuck her ass. About ten minute later sally was at tears. She being raped by someone she thought she could trust. "Ohh my head, what going on?" Shadow had got up. "Ohh right sex fun." Shadow had started to move to sally and sonic. "Shadow help, get sonic off of me." Shadow run to them and sonic started to take off. "Come one. Let's get rouge go back to my place and get you cleaned up.

They got back to shadow place, put rouge on the bed and gave sally a shower. Just when sally came back into the room rouge woke up. "What happen?" "We got hit by eggman sex gas and ended up fuck for hours." Sally said. "Ohh is there a round two happening now?" they all looked at each other and then sally dropped her towel. "yup, round two."

**A/n: okay that was a sick ending, but all and all I think it came out good. So the voting is still up. That voting will be for six chapter. So get your vote in. anyway, guest who want to vote just review for me and I will count it. And thanking you for leaving your name Arlene. Your choice will be the next chapter. Till the next chapter.**


	4. slave fun

Okay, because not enough people voted and because jimmythereptile and Arlene had ask for this I'll do a shadow x rouge one-shot. And sorry about the late submit.

Today was Friday and for Rouge that meant she was going to have to be naked all day long. When the clock turns 12:00am, her day will begin. She watched the time wand down. She knew she was in for it tonight.

The clock hit midnight; the sound off bells rang out filling the house with the feeling of joy. Rouge was naked and ready to be played with. "Come on, where are you?" And like he read her mind, he showed up. Ready to use her until the sun comes up. "Shadow, your here."

"yea I'm here now get to work Rouge." Rouge wasted no time getting on her knees and taking shadow's harden member into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down fast, knowing that how shadow liked it.

Shadow had made bet with Rouge and she lost. Now and forever she has to be shadow sex slave. Whenever and wherever shadow wants to have sex, she has to put out. "Rouge I'm about to come, you better drink it all." She tried to drink it all but some of it spilled out. "You little whore, I said drink it all!"

Rouge knew she was in for it, every time she failed at doing something it would lead to her getting a spanking. Shadow pulled Rouge up and over his knees. "Why don't you love me?" shadow didn't respond, he started to smack Rouge's ass left then right.

"Rouge you know I love you, now scream my name out loud." She started to scream, each hit getting harder as her screams get louder. She couldn't take any more hits. She wanted shadow to stop but she knows if she begged Shadow would just hit her harder.

Soon her wish came and Shadow stopped what he was doing. "Rouge start sucking me off." Almost like lightning speed fast, rouge was on her knees sucking shadow off. She loved doing this part for shadow.

She would always time herself to see how long it would take for shadow to face fuck her. Rouge's best time was a minute. She pushed shadow deeper into her mouth. "Oh yes Rouge." Shadow grabbed Rouge's head and started to face fuck her. This was the moment that shadow took control of her.

He didn't stop until he was cumming had started going down her throat. "Oh yeaa Rouge, you know just how to use you head." She knew that shadow meant it as a joke, but she felt some pride when he said that. "What know master shadow?" She knew that would work shadow up.

"You have a sweet pair of tits, why don't you use'em?" shadow had never asked her to do that before. She pulled her boobs around shadow dick. "Ohh yea, just as soft as I thought they would be" her tit bounced up and down as she moved them faster and faster trying to get shadow to cum.

"Ohh Rouge, I'm going to cum." That when rouge wanted to be brave. She pulled away from shadow. "If you want to cum, then you better make my boobs wet from your mouth." She thought that shadow would get mad, leave and never come back. All shadow did was pull

Rouge up to him and started to suck on her left tit and rub the right one. "God yes shadow, you know just how to touch me."  
This lasted maybe three, four minutes before shadow had enough. "I want to cum now, so use your boobs and hurry up with it Rouge."

She didn't need to be told twice. She got back on her knees placing shadow dick's between her boobs. She moved them up and down as fast as she could, trying to get shadow to come. "Ohh fuck yes rouge!" it didn't take long for shadow to come. "Ohh yea, that was the best ever." She took pride in that. Just as shadow was about to give his next order, his gun badge started to beep.

"Fuck gun" he shammed the badge. "Now Rouge, the choice is yours. Your butt or your pussy?" it was a moment of thought before rouge sticked her ass up in shadow face. "Please fuck the shit out of my asshole… master shadow." She knew that would get him.

Shadow pressed his dick up against her asshole and slammed right in. "omg shadow!" he didn't listen to her, lost in the joy of the tightness in her ass. This was shadow number hole for any girl. But it was the best when he fucked Rouge's. "oh fuck yes Rouge, could your ass be any better?"

Rouge was in pure heaven, she couldn't be happier. She wanted shadow to keep fucking and fucking her ass forever. "Oh fuck yes! Keep pounding the shit out of my ass Shadow! Fuck it then it loose as fuck!" shadow keep pounding and pounding, as he went faster and faster.

He felt his balls ready to empty in her ass. He didn't want to cum yet, not until she begged him to. "Rouge, beg me for my cum. Beg me for it." "Oh shadow come in my ass, let me feel your hot semen full up my ass forever shadow."

That was all he needed to hear, he emptied his balls and came right in her ass. He pulled out of her ass and lied down on the bed. "You better ride the shit out of my dick. Rouge." Rouge wanted to make shadow feel good so very much that she jumped right on top of him.

"Oh yes Rouge!" shadow grab rouge's ass and started to squeeze it hard. "Oh yes Rouge, I love your pussy, I'm ready to cum in your pussy." It didn't take long for both of them to cum. "Ohh tonight was the best Shadow, I can't wait for next week." "Then let's not, I'll come back every day and fuck the shit out of you."

So form the on Shadow and Rouge would fuck like hell every night… until Rouge got pregnant… and they got married…

**A/n: okay, again sorry for the way late update, so today you will get two chapters (hopefully, I make no promise) instead of one, and I will try to go back to a daily update. So go out and vote on my profile. Until next time**


	5. night of love 2

**So this next one is part two of the Amy x Rouge "night of love" so go read that chapter before you read this one.**

It had been a week since Amy has seen Rouge. A week since Amy gave all her love to Rouge. Amy hadn't talked or seen sonic as well. Not that she really wanted to see him. She desired to see Rouge again. She felt like she needed to take some of Rouge's love.

It was like the gods had heard her plea for Rouge, because the bat fell though her window. "Rouge what are you doing here?"

She had begun to cry and Amy didn't know how to help her. "Stupid Shadow, its Eggman this, Sonic that! Don't I deserve some time, some love!" "Is that all you need, I can help you with that." Rouge didn't even know she that it was Amy's house she landed in. When she turned around she saw Amy was naked.

"If shadow not going to give any love, then I will" Amy walked over to Rouge and started to undress her. Amy walked Rouge over to the bed and lied her down. Amy started to kiss Rouge. They stayed like for maybe ten minutes before they pulled apart. "Amy thanks you for this." Amy placed a finger on Rouge's lips. She lowerd her lips and kissed Rouge. They started to deepen the kiss. Amy pulled away and moved her lips down to Rouge's neck. She started to suck and bite her, leaving marks that Rouge would never forget.

They both needed this; Amy needed to know that someone wants to be with her. Rouge needed someone who will never leave her side. They found that, in each other.

Amy started to rub Rouge's nipple with one hand and sucked on the other one. "Oh Amy. I love your touch." That what Amy needed to hear from her. She wanted to give Rouge something for giving her love. She continued her treatment to Rouge for maybe five minutes before she moved to Rouge's center. Amy was nervous, she had never done this before and she didn't know how to start. So she took a guess and pushed one finger inside of her.

She pushed the finger in and out, loving how wet Rouge was and how warm her walls of her center were. She wanted more so she pushed another finger inside of her. She hadn't even thought about how Rouge was feeling. She was going to pull out, until she heard the moan come out form Rouge. She then knew she was doing something right. She quickened her pace as she pumped her fingers in and out. Amy had to do one last thing to her. She pulled her fingers out of her and moves her tongue to Rouge's center.

She licked once then again. She saw that it was making Rouge happy and moan so she kept licking her center. "God yes Amy I love the way you touch me! More lick me more." This is what they both wanted. Rouge knew after this, she and Amy would be together. The same thought was running though Amy mind as well. It didn't take long after that thought for Rouge to come. "Oh Amy, that was the best." Amy moved up and started to hug Rouge. Then it happened. Out of nowhere a chaos emerald came flying through the window. It hit Rouge right in her center. Amy went to grab the emerald unaware that it hit Rouge.

She pick it up and saw that it felt like metal. "This is one of tails fakes." She turned around only to see Rouge in pain. "Ahh it hurts, it hurts!" Then it popped out.

Rouge had grown a cock, a nine inch one at that. "How did this happen!?" Just then tails came bursting in. "Tails you son of a bitch, how could this happen to me!?" It took a minute for Amy to get everyone to calm down. "okay that emerald was meant for the eggman. I had to give it the powers of a chaos..." Rouge had heard enough of this. She grabbed tails "is this going to go away or not?"

"Well... No, I believe your stuck with it Rouge." Rouge had let go of Tails, she just wanted to drop dead at that moment. She didn't know how she was going to live with this thing. How anyone would ever love her. "Tails leave, I'll see you later." Tails left without saying goodbye. There was nothing for him to say. "Amy what I'm going to do with this thing? Nobody going to love me now." Amy pushed Rouge onto the bed. "I still love you, and I'm going to show you that I'm still going to love you." She moved on top of Rouge and lined herself up with Rouge's newly made member.

"I'm going to show you the new type of loving we can do now." Amy lowered herself slowly, loving the feeling of Rouge's newly made member inside of her. Rouge sitting there loving the feeling of Amy inside. They felt 100 times warmer and a 100 times tighter they when it was just her fingers fucking her. Then it happened, Rouge's member popped Amy cherry. Amy didn't stop moving down, getting though all the pain she wanted to take all of Rouge inside her.

Rouge had enough of Amy slow speed and flipped them over so she was on top. She moved in and out, moving a bit fat every few seconds. They were both getting to their point when Amy pushed Rouge off of her. "It our first time with that thing you have Rouge. You can't cum there, you have to cum here." with that Amy started to suck on Rouge's member. It only took a matter of seconds for Rouge to cum hard. It was her first time coming with a dick and she loved every minute of it. "Well Rouge, that new member of yours sure can come." "Yup but it'll only come for you Amy."

**A/n: so yea, this one got crazy while I was writing this one. Anyway, this time there are two chapters coming out today, so go review them both! and this time, i promise you there is two! so what are you waiting for go review and read the next one, what are you waiting for! Why are you still reading this, go!**


	6. no-timer cream

**Okay, so I want with it and here's the second chapter today I promised. This one is Tails x Cream x Amy. **

Cream had always wanted to try sex. She even asked her mom what sex was like. But her mom wouldn't give her an answer. As she got older, her wonder on what sex was like grow with her. When she became 18, she had enough about wondering, she wanted sex. She had the body for it, at least that her best friend Amy told her. "Listen if you're this sure you want to have sex, then I say do it with tails. I had sex with him once and it was the most fun I ever had. You know what; I'll help you fuck him if you like?" Cream liked the idea of having Amy help in having sex with Tails. So she said yes and so they were on their way to tails place.

When they got there, tails was getting out of the shower. "Ah Amy, Cream, what are you doing here?" Amy took Tails to the other room. "Tails today your lucky day, I need you to fuck me and Cream." Tails was shocked, he wanted to fuck Amy again, he wouldn't deny that; but to fuck Cream?

"Fucking you, I have no problem with, but Cream, I can't fuck her, she a vir..." "Say that word Tails and I'll chop your dick off." Amy hated the word virgin; she liked to call them no-timers. "Cream a no-timer, to take that away from her? That is...is...you can't make me." Amy took that as an insult, not to her but to Cream, it felt like Tails was saying that Cream wasn't good for anyone.

"Umm Amy, is he going to help or not." Cream had asked though the door, unable to hear what was going on in the next room. "Yes, he'll help us, give us a, minute and I'll tell you when you can come in!" Cream was just able to make out what Amy had told her. "Now Tails, I'll make you a deal. If you help me and Cream today, I'll let you fuck me whenever you want." Amy didn't mind making that deal with Tails. She wanted Tails to fuck her every day since she first fucked him. "Really... Okay deal!" Amy went to the door and let Cream in. "okay Cream this is how this is going to work. You're going sit on the end of the bed and watch as me and Tails show you. If at any time you want to join us then join us." Cream went to the end of the bed and was ready to watch.

Amy pushed Tails on the bed and climb on top of him. Amy starts to kiss Tails while Tails starts playing with Amy boobs. Cream looked on as she started getting wetter and wetter. Soon after their outfits came off and Tails was at his hardest. At this point Cream really wanted to join in, but she didn't know how. Amy moved to Tails' member and started sucking him. She licked him from tip to base. She would suck his balls for a few seconds before licking again. Cream had enough, she was joining them now. The feeling she was getting was too strong so she let it take control.

Tails was laying back, enjoying the feeling of Amy mouth working it wonder on him. Cream moved to Tails and placed her center in front of his face. "Looks like it didn't take long for you to join us Cream." Tails try to mock Cream. "Less taking, more... I'm not sure what you're supposed to do." Tails dived his tongue into Cream without giving it a second thought. Cream loved the feeling she just got from tails doing what he's doing. She wanted more and more. "Tails keep going!" By that time Amy had stopped sucking him and was enjoying the show in front of her.

Amy moved to join Cream and Tails. She grabs Cream's boobs and started pulling on them. "I know this hurts but I promise it well go away." Amy started to make out with Cream. She pushed two fingers inside of Cream. "Ohh fuck guys, it too much, I feel something happen to me!" She soon came. "Cream, what just happened to you is what we like to calling cunning." She didn't care what it was called; she just wanted to have another one. Tails licked a few more times, just to get some more of Creams juices. He thought she tasted just as good as Amy maybe better.

"Tails you pick what happens next." "Well I licked Cream's so I'm going to lick your now." Tails lied back down on the bed, Amy climbed on top of him. Cream want to try and do what Amy did to Tails but she wasn't sure she could do it. She moved to suck on him. All she knew was to put his member in her mouth. "Cream, pretend his dick is a lollypop." Amy told Cream. Cream started sucking him hard as she bobbed her head forward and back. "Tails keep going and you will be reward!" Amy was close to cumming and she would say anything to reach get moment. Tails put all his effort into making her cum. Cream had started to shove Tails' entire member inside her mouth. She took seven out of his ten inches. Then it happened, both Amy and Tails came. Cream didn't know that Tails was cumming so when his semen started to flow, she just swallowed all of it.

Cream loved how Tails semen tastes. She wanted more of it. After a minute Amy told Cream that she could pick what happens next. Cream lied down on the bed and held her legs open. "It time, Tails, take my first time." Tails was more the ready to take her first time after everything that happened here today. Tails readied his member in front of Cream's center. "Do it Tails, it okay." Tails pushed his way inside of her.

Then the pop happened, as of the moment, Cream was no longer a virgin. "Ohh, it hurts!" Amy moved over to Cream's face and started to kiss her. She rubbed her boobs as Tails continued to fuck her slowly. Tails didn't want to cause her anymore pain. When Amy pulled away; she leaned close to Cream's ear. "Remember what I said, I promise the pain will go away,"

Cream gave Tails a nob and tails started to speed up. He was enjoying how tight Cream was. He knew he was going to have to fuck her again. Maybe he could even get both cream and Amy in a threesome again. "Ohh Tails… It feels so good." Amy was a bit upset that she wasn't getting any kind of fun. So she climbed on top of Cream's face. "Let's see how much you learned about sex from us Cream." Cream started licking left and right, hungry for Amy to cum.

"Looks like… you learned… a lot… from us…!" Amy told in between moan. Tails had started to speed up. He was getting close and he was ready to unload a huge cum batch into Cream. "Cream, I'm going to cum, get ready, I'm going to be the first person who comes inside of you." It took one minute for all three of them to cum at the same time. "OMG, OMG! That was sooo good, can we do it again soon!?"

"Cream after today, I'm going to be fucking Tails all day every day. So I think I speak for both of us when I say… HELL YES YOU CAN JOIN US." So after that day, Cream would join Amy in fucking Tails three sometime four times a week…

**A/n: see this time I came though, I said there would be two chapters today and there are. So this one has a few holes in the plot, but I think it come together in the end. So I will be sending out chapters in twos that way the wait will be worth it. So go review this one and the one before. Till next time…**


	7. mine

**Okay, this one is a sonamy! Just to let everyone know, I'm not a fan of sonamy, I think Amy could do better. Anyway, you ask so here you go.**

It was happening, Amy thought, I have him now. After all this time Amy had gotten Sonic to say yes to a date. They've been dating for a few weeks and Amy now feels ready to give herself sexual to Sonic. She knew just what to do, how to do and how to get Sonic in bed. She got dressed in a red shirt and blue skirt. She went over to Sonic's place.

Sonic had been waiting for Amy to show up. He gave her a chance because he wanted all the asking to stop. To tell the truth, Sonic went out with her on a bet. He just knocked out two birds with one stone. But he was enjoying being with Amy, she was a better girlfriend then he thought she be. He loves her. There was a knock at the door and Sonic knew it was Amy. He went and opened the door only to be knocked out. When he came though, he was tied up to a chair, and he was naked. He was gagged but he could still see and hear.

"Well your awake honey, I thought I did what eggman couldn't do and kill you." Amy voice came clear. "Now honey, please don't be mad at me, I think this is going to one hell of a ride... For me at least." She moved over to Sonic and that when he noticed that she was naked as well. Amy then got on her knees and wasted no time shoving all six inches of Sonic's member in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down. Moving almost as fast as sonic does.

She was going to make sure that sonic was hers and she knew after today she was going to have him. Sonic couldn't help but enjoy what Amy was doing to him. The feeling he got was better than any other feeling he ever had. Even his feeling for when he runs wouldn't even match up to the feeling he got. Amy knew he was close and as much as she wanted to taste him that wasn't the plan. "Sorry sonic I can't have you cumming just."

She moved on top of him and lined herself over his member. "I hope you enjoy this has much as I'm about to." She slammed herself down, popping her cherry and forever giving herself to sonic. She rode him slowly at first to get used to having him. She loved every second of him inside her. This is what they both wanted and after today that what they had. "Ohh Sonic you feel so good, why didn't try to do this before!"

She started feeling the need to cum. She couldn't take it anymore and came hard. "Omg Sonic that was so much fun! I want do that again!" so Amy started to move slowly again, wanting to enjoy every second of Sonic again. All sonic could think about was getting his hands on Amy. The more she fucked him, the more he wants to garb her. He was close to cumming but once again Amy stopped before he could.

"Oh sonic, as much as I want you to cum, you can't ruin the plans tonight. Now I'm going to talk the ball gag out you're not mouth but you're not to say a word." Amy took the ball gag out of Sonic mouth and went in for a make-out time.

Their tongues fought for power, Amy always loses, but tonight, was Amy night for power. Sonic was at her mercy, he couldn't do anything, just watch as she had her way with him; not that he didn't mind. Amy pulled away for sonic and lay down on the floor. "Now it too bad you can't join me, but I guess I'll just play with myself."

Amy started to rub her core; the feeling of cumming was already coming back to her. Her orgasm so hit her and she lied down on the floor trying to catch her breath. She got back up and undid sonic, "fuck me ass Sonic, but no talking or we stop." Amy was barely able to finish her sentence when sonic could final move. He tackled her to the floor and slammed right into her ass, not caring if he was hurting her or not.

It didn't matter thought, Amy was one of those people who got turn on by pain. So the harder he went the more Amy was enjoying it. "Oh, fuck yes, fuck me Sonic, fuck your girlfriend's ass!" he didn't need to be told twice and started to fuck her harder and harder. They were both about to cum.

"Oh Sonic I'm cummmmming!" She was enjoying her plan work out so well. "Okay sonic, lay down." Sonic lay down on the floor and Amy jumped on top of him. It didn't take long for both of them to cum again. "bye Sonic… see you tomorrow" she left before Sonic could say anything, knowing that she would do this again one day.

**A/n: so I know that one was short, but like I said, don't like sonamy, but for you guys, I didn't. Hope it came out good. Read and review **


	8. Spanking time

**Okay guys, so here the second one. Sorry again for the long ass wait. This one is Shadow x Rouge x Lien-da.**

With the blindfold over his eyes, the only thought was that his girlfriend Rouge was behind it. That she was going to give him the gift of a lifetime. He had no idea how right he was. As he and the person who kidnapped him walked through the halls; shadow was get restless. He knew he was going to get laid and he want it to happen know.

But he remained patience, for he knows that Rouge was well worth the wait. When they had stopped he was pushed onto a chair. Soon the blindfold came off and the sight he saw when his eyes adjusted back to normal shocked him. Rouge had one foot on top of Lien-da. Lien-da was on the floor with all fours. "Well look Lien-da; you brought your master a new gift."

Shadow was more confused than anything. "Rouge, what going one?" "Well with a little work with the chaos emerald, I was able to turn Lien-da here into my slave. After this, she will be our slave." Shadow liked what he just heard. His slave, he could work her harder than he does with Rouge.

"Now than why do you go untie your new master Lien-da." She moved quickly, not wanting to disappoint her new master. "Good girl. By the way Shadow, our new slave really likes having her ass smacked." Shadow got up and joined Rouge. "You can have the first move Shadow; I've had my fun with her already."

"Okay Lien-da, let's see how good are you at handling dick. Come here and make me cum, and if you can't in five minutes or less, than you don't get a spanking." "No master don't take anyway spanking time!" she moved quickly again and started to suck on Shadow dick. She tired to take all of him but could only take six of his ten inches. "Hey take all of me! By the way Rouge, spanking time, is that really what you're calling it?" "Yes Shadow is that a problem?" he knew not to get on Rouge's bad side, it a death sentences. So he let it go and waited to cum form his new slave. "Hey you have one minute left." She went into overdrive; she pulled all the way off of him and shoved all the way back down.

It didn't a few seconds longer for Shadow to come. "Well looks like someone will get there spanking time after all." Shadow got on the bed and told his new slave to lie on his knees. "I'll hold her down, Rouge you can spank here until her ass is rosy red and it shows." With her red skin, she knew she was going to get it for a long time.

"Gladly Shadow baby" She started to smack Lien-da ass, softly at first but getting harder and faster as there slaves moan got louder. "Ohh master please keep smacking my ass, it belongs to the two of use… Please keep smacking it!" Lien-da was all but yelling at them. Shadow didn't like being told what to do. "Rouge stop, our little slave will have to earn her way back to spanking time." Rouge stop and almost give her slave an extra slap but stopped just in time.

"Okay, let she a little lesbian action." Lien-da already know what to do at that point, she laid rouge on the bed and started licking at her core. "Ohh…so good" she kept going, not stopping for any reason. She wanted to be spanked again, and she would do anything to get that fix. "Looks like someone really want that spanking; well she working her way back to it." Lien-da pushed two fingers inside of Rouge and continued to lick at Rouge pussy.

Lien-da took her other free hand and rub Shadow hard member. Soon Rouge would come and lien-da would waste no time in going to work on her other master Shadow. She took his member back into her mouth and sucked him like there was no tomorrow. "Ohh good yes, that just how Rouge would do it!" "I know, I'm the one who taught her that, I knew you would like that." She works on shadow and he comes for the second time that night, but not the last. "Okay master shadow, you can fuck my pussy or my ass. Master Rouge, you can fuck the other hole… if it fine with you masters after all."

Shadow liked that plan, so he let it go that she tried to make plans for tonight, he could always punish her later he thought. "Okay if that the case, I got you pussy, Rouge can take you backside." Rouge like fucking girls in the ass, just ask Lien-da, she fucked her ass five times before bring this to Shadow.

Rouge pulled her strap-on out for the bag that shadow didn't even see, then again he didn't see much of anything expect the girls. Lien-da got on top of shadow and started to ride him. Rouge bent her over and pushed the toy inside of lien-da ass hole hard, with no lube of any kind. "Ohh master it hurt, both of you hurt. But it feels so good, Please don't stop. Use your slave however you please" shadow wanted her to do all the work, but know it would nearly imposable for her with her ass being used as well.

They both continued to fuck and fuck her, over and over. Rouge had swapped her toy for one that vibrates on both sides that way she could come as well. Lien-day would come ten times by the night end, shadow five, and Rouge four. Shadow would fuck Rouge and let her come by herself so that way there would be five and five. There slave had pasted out on them. "Don't worry shadow baby, we can use her later. In the meantime, are there any girls that you want to turn into our slave?"

"Well, let get Amy, turn her into our slave, then just go on down a list one by one, you can make the list baby, just put next on that list." So Rouge would get working on a list…

**A/m: so there you second one, now sorry they took so long, had a lot of different ones and I liked this one the best, just had trouble making it work… so tell me what you think, read and review, and I'll work hard on getting the next two up.**


	9. Amy's love

**Okay, so this one is a Tails x Amy one. Okay do I looking for a co-writer for this sonic one-shot. Pm me if you would like to help or if you just want to know what I would need from you.**

He loved Amy with all his heart, he just knows if he got a chance to be with her. He knew he could show that he could be a better boyfriend to Amy then Sonic ever can. But he knew he would never get that chance. He knew Amy would never give him the chance. So today would be the same way. He had once saw Amy naked. He got lucky and was able to talk a picture of Amy before she saw him. He would spend his days masturbating to the picture.

Amy had enough. She asked Sonic out and once again he said no. She couldn't take another no from Sonic. She wanted to go see somebody. Anybody who would love her. But she knew there was nobody close to loving her. She decided to go see Tails. At least he was alone like her. She got dressed in a new outfit. Pink top that mixed into her skin that would make it look like she was topless; and a blue pair of shorts.

As she went to Tails house, she couldn't help but wonder if Tails would make a good boyfriend. 'He's is better than most of the guys that I know. So there that. Maybe he could be a good boyfriend, I should at least give him a chance...if he wants one that is' she thought as Tails house got closer and closer.

She had no idea how much of a chance he wanted. When she got to his house, she walked inside and was about to call out his name when she heard what sound like moaning. She heard it coming from Tails room. As she walked to his room the sounds of moaning got louder. It wasn't loud enough so if you weren't in the house you couldn't' t hear it at all. When she got to the room, she realized the noise was Tails. "Oh Amy... why do you have to love sonic, why can't you love me...oh Amy" Tails loves me. It all that could run though Amy mind right there.

The man who not 10 minutes ago, she was thinking about dating, just told her...so to speak. .. he loves her. Now he there masturbating to a naked picture of Amy. She stood there shock as Tails kept going, unaware that Amy was right there. She couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. She can still hear Tails talking about her; and can see him masturbating to her.

'He's size isn't half bad' he stood at 7inches. She felt herself getting wet watching. It was a now or never choice she had in front of her. She could go inside and join him in the fun or she could walk away and never deal with it. It didn't take long for her to make her choice. She walks into the room, grabs his member, and whispered quietly in his ear "I'm yours tonight" Tails didn't even try to move away. He was finally getting one you wanted... Amy, there was nothing else he wanted more than her.

He was finally going to have her. She rubbed him harder, enjoying the moans coming out of Tails. "Just moan for me Tails, just moan and I won't stop. Tails did as he was told and kept moaning. It didn't take long for Tails to cum. He pushed Amy on the bed. He pulled down her shorts and saw that she had no underwear on. "Were you planning this Amy?" Tails didn't wait for her to say anything. He dove right in, licking at her pussy. She tasted better than anything he ever imagined. "Ohh Tails take me, take what yours now." Her words were only making Tails go faster.

Amy moaned out his name. Tails pushed one of his fingers inside her, she felt better than he ever imagined. To be fair, he never even thought he would get the chance to be with Amy. Amy pushed his head, trying to get more of his tongue inside her. She felt her getting closer with every second. Tails went as fast as ever. Within second of him doing so she came. Tails started to lap at everything that came out of Amy.

"God Tails, that was so good! Let me return the favor." Tails moved himself to the edge of the bed. Amy got on her knees and place Tails slowly into her mouth. She started to bob her head slowly. Tails was enjoying everything Amy was doing. She warped her tongue around Tails and it only made him harder, if that was even possible.

Tails wanted to enjoy this forever but he felt himself getting closer. "Amy!" He came right inside and Amy swallowed all of it. "Amy that felt so good." "I aim to please Tails. Now are you...to take me?" Amy laid herself down on the bed. Tails wasn't sure what to do. He wanted Amy so bad, but he wanted to take her in the right moment. "Tails what wrong, don't you want me."

When Amy looked up at him with her eyes, it erased all doubt in Tails mind. He slowly pushed himself into her. "Ohh it feels bigger this way." Tails moved slowly at first, wanting Amy to get used to him. He was enjoying himself even more than he ever thought he would. He knew that he would need this again. Amy moaned out loud as Tails continued to fuck her slowly. "Amy I'm going to pick up speed now so get ready." He cupped her check as he picked up speed.

He would swear to him that he would never see a sight as beautiful as the one right in front of them. That face Amy was making she lost her first time to Tails. That was the moment it hit him. She never had anyone else...she was a virgin; and she just gave it to him. "Amy...why" "because Tails, you deserve it more than anyone I know. Not even Sonic deserve. I mean look right now, most people would have took me like a wild animal...but you... took me with love, with care." She leaned up and gave him a solid kiss. "Now take what yours now Tails." Tails went all in...Picking up speed like never before.

There moans could be heard around the world, but at that point they didn't care who heard them. The two reach there point and Tails came hard as he felt Amy walls tighten around him, she so came after him. Tails moved off of Amy and rolled the blanket that somehow got into the floor.

"I love you Amy. I know you don't feel the same way." "Tails your right I don't; and I would be lying to you if I told you I did. But Tails…after tonight I'm more than ready to give us a try. After all I may fall for you. And tonight was a great start to that."

**A/n: sorry it took so long, I wanted this one to stand out, plus I want to put more time into writing these stories. So review and I'll try and get a chapter out so.**


	10. Jet x Wave

**A/n: Okay, sorry about the long wait, I know there now excuse so I won't give you one. Anyway this one is a Jet x Wave.**

Another day, another race Jet lost to Sonic. He would take the lead for most of the race, but then somehow, someway Sonic comes back, takes the lead and wons the race. 'He must have some type of special gear. One that even more advance then anything Wave could build. No, Wave can build the most advance of gear. I'll give her that. My board just needs a tune up.' Jet thought as he walked to Wave work shop on the ship.

When Jet enter her work shop Wave was working on her board. "Wave I need you to tune up my board, I need to crush Sonic once and for all, and I can't do that if my gear is less than perfect." Wave didn't look up, she knew that Jet was never going to beat Sonic without some extra reasons than just his burning hatred for him. "Jet your gear is already perfect. I should know, I built it myself." Jet got angry at Wave. 'She suppose to do what I say, not give me back talk.' Jet thought he owned Wave, just like he owns Strom.

"Then you tell me why I can't beat the blue hedgehog!" Jet yelled, his voice so loud that it caught Wave of guard and she feel out of her chair. "Gee I don't know Jet...maybe because your not good enough!" Wave know right away that she shouldn't have said that. Last time she said that to Jet, he nearly hit her.

Jet temper was gone, he was ready to lose it and just go phyco on her. But he didn't, he simply walked away with his board. Wave was takin back by Jet clam reaction. She couldn't make head or tails of it, so she went after him. "Jet wait a second would you?" She said sounding it more like a question.

Jet didn't stop though, he kept walking until he got to his office door. "Wave, do me something else than, go tell Strom that I need him to go find sonic for me" Wave knew that it was best if she just did what Jet says. She has no idea what his mind set is.

After sending Strom on his, Wave was ordered to come to Jet's office. "Yes Jet, how can I help you?" Jet didn't say a word for a while and it had Wave worried. "Wave, get undressed for me." Wave wasn't all that surprised at his request, in fact she had fantasy of Jet controlling her in a sexual manner. She slowly sild out of her boots, then her red shirt that she would put on after finishing her work. She turned around and slowly bent over and removed her pants. When she was about it slip out of her underwear and bra, Jeet stopped her.

"No Wave, leave that on, come over here." Wave slowly walked over to Jet, her chest swinging lightly from side to side. Jet couldn't handle Wave slow walking so he got up and pulled Wave close to him. "Wave, I have to punish you for what you said earlier." Jet whispered in her ear, then slammed her body hard on his desk. He lined his cock up to Wave member and slammed himself inside her, ripping though her underwear.

"Oh god yes Jet!" Jet didn't care that Wave was enjoying herself. 'To be honest, all I was going to do was give her a little spanking and send her on her way, but she had to undress like that' Jet thought to himself. He started to move all the way out and slamming back in. Wave was in heaven right now, being roughly fuck by Jet was ten times better than anything she had thought. She never wanted this to end. "Geez Wave, I knew you weren't going to be a virgin, but I didn't think you be this tight. How many guys have you been with?" Jet asked with the pleasure clear in his voice. "Oh god yes Jet, I've... been with one... it was... Strom!"

Jet stopped and pulled himself out of Wave. "You mean to tell me that you let Strom of all poeple..." Jet got fulled with rage, and Wave was sure that Jet was going to hit her; but Jet didn't, he lined up his dick with Wave asshole. "No! Wait Jet I never... oh I see, take it Jet, it's all for you!" On that note Jet pushed himself all the way in. "Oh god, it's hurt!" Jet didn't seem to care, he kept up with his pace. Jet was going to make sure that Wave never thought to sleep with any guy again. "Wave, god it fels so good! It like your hugging my dick!"

Jet felt his balls tighten and he knew he was going to come. So he had one last idea. He pulled out of Wave ass, and slam into her pussy; then back out of her pussy and into her ass again. He would back and forth between the two holes. Waves tongue was out her mouth, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her breathing couldn't possibly get any fast. "JEEEET..." Wave had her organism; her body vibrated. Jet however, had yet to come and once again gotten mad at the girl. Wave realizing that Jet had yet to come, she pushed him onto his chair. "Sorry I came before you master Jet, allow me to fix my mistake." Wave said looking at Jet with desire in her eyes.

She garbbed Jet's hardened memebe and in one movement, she placed all of him inside her mouth. "Ohhhh yea baby" the suddenness of Wave's actions and tge warmth of her mouth was almost eoungh to send Jet over the egde. He decided to hold back and make Wave work for it. She licked up and down slowly, kiss the tip every time. She was determined to make her new master come. She started sucking again slowly at first, but she picked up the pace.

"Here it comes Wave you better swallow it all" with that Jet had come and Wave did her best to keep it all in her mouth but some of it slipped out. "Oh Wave, what am I going to do with you. Oh well, your just going to try again."

The two of them fuck all day and into the night. In the end of it all Wave had become Jet's new play toy. Wave aslo made a deal with Jet that if he ever beat sonic in a race, they could have a threesome with whomever he wanted; and soon after, he beat sonic...

**A/n: okay guys and gals once again I apologies for the really long wait for the stories but thank you all for wait. Anyway, so jet has beat sonice, will there be a part two...yes there will**


	11. Blazen Shadow

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Anyway here the next one Shadow x Blaze**

Shadow hates Sliver. Rather he didn't like him. It not that he thought that Sliver was a bad person. He felt as though Sliver was hiding away, like there was a piece of Sliver that he pulls out whenever he wants and then pushes it away when he wants. Shadow was determined to find out what Sliver was hiding. It was this reason that Shadow found himself going to Sliver house.

"Hello anyone home." Shadow said as he knocked on the door. He heard a yell come from the house and then he heard some speak "shut up, you little bitch and don't move!" Shadow couldn't mistake that voice, it was Sliver. 'But who was he yelling at?' Shadow thought. Shadow left his thoughts when the door opened. "Hey shadow now not a good time, come back a little later." Sliver was about to close the door on Shadow, when Shadow put his hand on the door. His prime reason for being here and left his body and mind. The only thine he wanted from sliver, was to find out what going on inside the house.

"Who is in there with you?" Sliver started to laugh "Why would I tell you, it none of your business who in my house anyway." Sliver told shadow still laugh. 'Thanks dumbass, now I know someone in there' Shadow thought "Fair enough, so answer me this, who was just yelling?" Shadow looked Sliver straight in the eyes and waited for answer. "Oh that was me, I hit something hard and I just yelled."

Shadow smirked 'thanks again, now I know your beating up someone who in there. So the person that in there with him is either a woman or a little kid. Either way I need to get inside this house and rescue them.' Shadow needed and plan, and he need one now or he wasn't getting inside the house, so he thought it would be best if he got more clues from sliver. "Hey come on in Shadow." Or Sliver could just let him in.

Shadow quickly walked into the house. There wasn't a soul beside the two of in the room. Shadow knew from his last visit that Sliver didn't have a basement, so whoever was in the house mostly was in the attic. "Can I get you anything?" Sliver asked Shadow. "Yea you can..." Shadow was cut off by the sound of someone yelling "SHADOW HELP ME!" Shadow immediately recognized the voice, it was Blaze. "Why is blaze sreacming for help?" Shadow didn't give Sliver a chance to react. 'It a good thing I always carry around a chaos emarld with me' Shadow pulled out a his emarld. "Choas control!" Time slowed down, just as Sliver begin to react. 'Sorry Sliver even your powers can't beat my chaos control. I'll find out from Blaze how happened.' Shadow quickly ran up to Blaze, untied her, and ran out of his house and all the way home before the chaos control eneded. Sliver, not knowing where Shadow house was, knew he was beat.

Some time later

Blaze step out the shower, dripping wet with water. Her body covered in whip marks. Shadow could only imagen what had happened to the poor girl. "Blaze, what... what happened?" She sat down next to shadow, still naked. "Sliver had called me over, he said he needed help. The moment I got there, he used his powers on me, I was helpless. He druged me and the next thing I know he... he..." she started to cry and Shadow quickly pulled her close. "Hey it okay, you don't need to say anymore, your safe now. Blaze... do you know how long you were in there?" She looked up and nodded her head "about 20 days. Why didn't anyone find me?"

'In truth, nobody want looking, whenever someone brought up Blaze name, Sliver would tell them she with he... shit!' Shadow stood up and slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it, I should have see this sooner, I should have found you sooner..." Blaze hugs Shaodw from behind "but you did find me, even if you weren't looking for me." Blaze's naked body rub smoothly on shadow skin. Blaze notice that this calm Shadow down and start to move around while still hugging him. "In the end you came and saved me Shadow." Shadow turned around garbbed Blaze. Slowly there lips met. "Shadow, take your reward." She goes and lies down slowly on the bed.

Shadow climbed on top of her and slowly kissed his way up her body. "Oh Shadow I never pictured you a gently lover." He didn't respond, he continued to kiss his way up until he reached her neck. He slowly sucked on her neck, feeling her hairs tickle his face. "Oh Shadow." Blaze moans his name out this time. Shadow lowers his way back down to her breats. Shadow takes a moment and staredat them. "Don't look at them like that." Blaze turned her head away and placed her arms over her chest. "Don't cover them Blaze." Shadow said softly to Blaze.

She slowly moved her arms away and displayed her chest to the man she was about to make love to. Shadow grabbed her breast and lightly sucked them. Blaze never had sex before so every little thing that Shadow was doing was turning more and more on. "Shadow lower, I need attention lower." Shadow didn't waste time going to Blaze's lower lips and started licking them. Blaze was hit with a wave of pleasure, one she never felt before. "Oh god" Shadow picked up speed and started stick his tongue in every few seconds. The pleasure Blaze was feeling kept raising. After everything that happened to her, she need this.

She quickly came and started to recover, for she knew her night with Shadow wasn't over yet. Shadow quickly rub his dick over Blaze's awaiting pussy. "Please Shadow give it to me" she begged him. Shadow wasted no time in sticking himself insideof her. He went slowly at first, letting her get used to him. Blaze lightly moaned his name out. Shadow took that as a sign to keep going.

He slowly moved in and out, enjoying every inch of Blaze's insides. He never felt such pleasure before. He started moving faster, as Blaze let out more and more moans. Pretty so he was moving almost as fast as he runs. He he felt his balls tighten and he knew he was about to cum .So he started to pull out but Blaze stopped him. "Cum inside me. You earned it." Shadow pushed in as deep as he could and cym inside her, Blaze came shortly after him.

"If I get pregnant from this..." Shadow cut her off. "I'll be there don't worry. You should stay here these next few days." Blaze nodded and they both fell asleep, knowing tomorrow they won't be leaving the bed.


	12. The pill

**A/n: Okay guys, so I'll try to keep up with daily updates. So keep the requests coming in people. This one is Tails x Rouge.**

Tails has been working on gadgets lately. He has been trying to keep up with his mechanical skills in case Eggman tries (and he most likely will) to take over the world. He wants his friends to have access to the best technology. However, what Tails doesn't know is that his new gadgets as caught the attention of a certain bat.

Rouge has been watching Tails for a number of weeks due to some of the gadgets he been building. The one she really after is Tails newest tech, his improved Chaos emerald finder. With it, she would be able to find the chaos emeralds in no time at all. She knew the kid was smart but she didn't believe he was that smart.

Rouge looked thought Tails' window to see if there was a way in without the fox seeing her. She had been watching but never really planned to steal from him until a few days ago. She never steals without a plan. She looked around and so felt good enough that she would try and steal the device tonight.

Night fall as the bat begin her plan to rob Tails. She slowly enter his house though his window. She made her way to his lab. 'Funny, I could have sworn the kid would have some kind of shield or protection on his lab' she quickly found the device. As she made her way out, she bumps head with Tails. The two falls on the floor, Tails on top of Rouge.

His hands fall onto her body; one onto her breast and the other in between her legs. Rouge caught on faster than tails did and knew her only way out was going to be though her body. Sure she could have hurt him, very easily and taken the flag. But going down this way, she could break in again in case Tails make something just as good as the new chaos emerald finder.

"Oh Tails. If you wanted my body all you had to do was ask me." Tails upon realizing that he had fallen upon someone and that someone being Rouge, along with where his hands had landed, his face got 50 shades of red. "Tails if you're not going to move your hands, I'll move them for you." She guilds his other on to her other breast and as if told be the gods, Tails lightly grabbed her breast. "There you go foxy boy. Nice and slow Tails, nice and slow."

Tails couldn't believe what he was doing. He never even looked at a girl like this before. It was like the animal side of him was coming even more to life than before. He felt a need to feel every inch of Rouge's body, from top to bottom. He continued to play with her chest a little longer. "Here let move to you…" She was cut off when Tails ripped her shirt wide open. Her breast swing out to enjoy their freedom. Tails quickly placed her breasts into his mouth and started to suck on them.

Rouge didn't think Tails would get this way. She expected him to run away. However, Rouge hadn't had good sex in years, and she has to admit, Tails is doing a really good job. "Oh baby, keep going" Tails started sucking on her harder. Enjoy the rich flavor of Rouge in his mouth. However he wanted to taste something much lower.

He quickly got rid of her remain outfits and tossed her onto one of his tables. He spread her legs wide and started licking her pussy like there was no tomorrow. "Oh god! Oh fuck Tails! That it right there." Rouge couldn't hold back her lust and all her moans and words escaped her mouth. She needed Tails' cock inside her and she needed it now.

"Tails don't play with like this. Give me your cock already!" Tails move away and quickly pulled his hard cock out. Rouge couldn't believe her eyes; he had to be about 10 inches long. Of course to rouge, it didn't matter how long, it matter how you used it. Tails lined himself up to Rouge awaiting pussy and slammed himself right in. "fuck…" Tails pushed in deeper and deeper, hitting Rouge in all the right spots. "Oh god yes! Keep going Tails, Faster… Faster!"

Tails not wasting any more time, moved faster and faster. Rouge felt her orgasm coming. Soon she could hold out and let the fox name slip out. "Tailssss!" as Rouge was coming down from her orgasm, Tails didn't stop, and he didn't even slow down. Keeping up his pace, he continued to fuck her for minutes until he cum inside her. He pulled out of Rouge and fell to the floor. Rouge, get back to herself, she garbs the device she came here to get and started to leave when a piece of paper caught her eye. She picked it up and started to read it. 'Item 110-33 speed booster. These pills, when working right, increase a person speed. However upon eating the pill; the only thing that increased is my sex drive, unless make the user unable to speak. Will make improvements to pills and test again.'

She laughed at the note, as it explained why it was easy for her to sleep with Tails. With the device in hand Rouge being to leave again, but was stopped by tails. She felt the fox's hands on her body as he grab and slammed on a table once again. "Wait a minute…" her words fell to dead ears as Tails lined himself against Rouge ass.

Rouge knew right away what the fox had planned. She had never had anal sex before. She never had any kind of lust for anal sex. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Tails slammed right in, take her first anal. It didn't take long for him to cum in her ass, however when he was about to pull out, Rouge begged him to keep going. "Don't stop, please don't stop"

Tails keep going, as if he had no attention of stopping. He went faster and faster, going in deeper and deeper. "Oh god I'm cumming! I'm going to cum from my ass!" Rouge cum as hard as ever. Tails grab Rouge body and carried her into his bedroom. It became clear to Rouge that she wasn't leaving anytime soon. She spread her legs open for Tails and placed the device on the bed stand. "Come on baby, take me…

**A/n: I decided to leave the ending open like that in cause I want to make a part two. Anyway review and let me know what you'd like to see next**


	13. The Princess and the Monster

**A/n: Hey guys, sorry about not updating for a while. Anyway I got the idea for this one from a porn comic I read a few days ago. This one is Big the cat and Sally**

It was that time of the year for Sally. The time where her sex drive rose to the point where every chance she would get, she would masturbate. But it would never give her the satisfaction she needs. She would have to ride it out until her heat wave passed her by. But today was unbearable. She was with her family in a picnic outing so she couldn't take care of her problem. She needed to get away now.

She couldn't stop fantasy about the man and even the women, she needed to take care of her problem and she needed to do it now. So she took an opportunity when the family was distracted and run for the hills. She kept running until she felt she was far away enough from her family or anyone for that matter. "Thank god, I wish I could tell my family about this, but as a princess I need to handle this alone."

She quickly spread her legs and slammed her fingers inside herself. She quickly fucked herself right there, out in the open, which turned her on even more. She lied there for 10 minutes but she couldn't make herself cum. She was begging for release from her heated prison. Little did she knew her wish was about to be answered.

Big the cat had been walking all day. He couldn't find his frog friend. What was worse was he was now lost in the woods. He had changed in the last few months. He became meaner and more self-centered. The only thing he wanted was a woman who could handle him and his mighty "pal" he had. Amy tired but she couldn't withstand it and left; that what started his downward spin. In fact the only reason he went looking for his frog friend was because he had nothing better to do.

Just as he thought he found his way back to his home, he heard moans coming from the woods. He wanted to check and that when he slipped and fall down a hall. He hit his head upon a tree and was out cold.

Sally having heard the fall quickly went to check it out, forgetting that she was completely naked. When she got to the crash site, she couldn't believe what she saw. Big the cat had been knocked out cold, but most importantly his outfit had been ripped apart and his member was exposed. She could believe how big and wide it was. He must have been at least 10 inches tall and 3 wide.

She felt her heat rising again and knew what she had to do. She walked over to Big and started to stroke his member. He got hard quickly. "I made him like this, it my responsibility to take care of this matter". She slowly wrapped her lips around his tip and started to add more of him. 'He's so big; I didn't think I could fit it at all.' She thought to herself.

She was able to fit only 2 inches of him inside her mouth. She sucks him off for a minute before she couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I took it this far, I have to go all the way". She climbs up on top of his member and slow slide down him. "Oh god, it ripping me apart!" Sally couldn't hold her words back as she continued to lower herself down on the monster. She was able to get used to him…somewhat… and started going up and down. "Oh god yes, this is just what I needed!" Sally couldn't hold back the pleasures she was getting from the monster inside her.

She quickly cum harder than she ever did in her life. She slowly got off him and started to walk away from Big. "I'll have to come back here the next time I'm in heat." She said as she was walking away. Just as she was about to leave she felt somebody garb her "You know it rude to not satisfy your partner. She turned around and saw Big the Cat up on his feet. "You handle my friend very well; now let's see if you can do it again."

Sally saw the look on big eyes and knows she wasn't going to be able to leave unless she did what he said. So without a word she got on her knees and started to suck him off again. "Good girl, you making this very simple." She took as much as she could, know she was going to have to do better than she did before. However being inexperienced with a member his size, she could only take 3 inches with her best effort.

"I suppose for talking a monster of member like mine for the first time in your mouth, 3 pretty good". She continued to suck as best she could until he pulled out of her. "Lie down and spread your legs wide." She did what she was told and Big lined his member against her dripping wet pussy. "I'm going to fuck you rough, so you might die." Without another word he slammed himself deep inside her.

Sally though she had died right then and there, but somehow she didn't and couldn't help but moan as the beast continued to use her for his own pleasure. "God you're so tight and you didn't die". He started to go faster as he felt his pleasure building up inside him. "I'm going to cum inside you". Without any more words said between the two, Big came deep inside Sally hunger pussy. "I like you, you can handle my friend. Well say you around." He being to walk away but Sally stopped him.

"Wait I'm in heat the next 2 and half months. I want you to have me every day until my heat is gone. Please I'll do anything!" Big turned around and faced Sally. "Sure, I live in a cabin in these woods. If you find it, we can have fun". And with that he walked away. Sally went to back to the stop she was in and found her outfit, get redressed and returned to her family, ready to find the cabin of her new lover.

**A/N: Well what did you guys think, cause I thought this one was really hot. So yea, review and let me know who you guys might want next **


End file.
